


Use Your Words

by BooksOverBoys



Series: Funky Space Lube [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Funky Space Lube, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pet Names, Reverse Daddy Kink??, Sex Toys, Sort Of, Spanking, Strap-Ons, this is a sin but i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksOverBoys/pseuds/BooksOverBoys
Summary: Shiro needs to learn how to use his words. Pidge knows how to help.(Please don't read this if you don't like the ship! This is a request piece, and I am open to most requests. Please keep scrolling if this isn't your thing!)





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT DEAD.
> 
> This took so long omg. Dedicated to a friend, hope you like it!

Shiro had another nightmare. Pidge could tell, because well, they were Pidge.

 

Pidge watched as Keith flipped Lance for the third time, wincing when Lance hit the ground. Shiro looked like he would burst a vein.

“You’re not paying attention, Lance! You left yourself wide open, again!”

 

“Sorry!” Lance shouted, rubbing his back. Keith patted him on the shoulder.

“Sorry won’t help when you’re on the battlefield. This isn’t a game Lance. Do it again.”

Keith shook his head, looking concerned. “Shiro, no. Let me fight someone else. Lance needs a break.”

“No breaks until he gets it right!”

Alright, enough was enough. Pidge stormed over to Shiro, poking him in the chest.

 

“Enough. Shiro, Keith breaking Lance’s arm definitely isn’t going to help him in battle. Let Keith and Hunk spar for a bit, if their up to it.”

 

Shiro looked between the two boys, who nodded, then sighed. “Fine. Lance, sit down. Hunk, on the mat. I’ll be right back.” Before anyone could speak, Shiro stormed off, and they watched him go.

 

“Man, what’s going on with him today?” Lance grumbled from his seat.

 

“I think I know.” said Pidge. “Give me a bit, I’ll talk to him.” They left the training deck, stopping short when they saw Shiro was standing close to the door.

 

“I don’t want to talk, Pidge.”

“Good, because we’re not going to. Go to your room.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Pidge walked up until they were chest to chest, looking Shiro dead in the eyes. “I said:  _ go to your room.  _ We need to talk.”

 

They could see the light click on in Shiro’s brain, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

 

“Okay.” He began walking, and Pidge followed silently. When they got near Keith’s room, Pidge paused, ducking inside and grabbing a familiar glass bottle. They quickly scribbled a note, just in case, before leaving and heading to their own room to pick up something else. They headed to Shiro’s room.

 

Shiro was sitting on the bed, shirtless, hands tucked under his thighs. A towel was spread over the sheets, and the comforter was pushed off. He said nothing as Pidge locked the door, put the stuff down, and shrugged off their shirt. Silently, they climb onto Shiro’s lap, pulling them into a soft kiss.

 

“You were very, very mean today.” They murmured, pressing soft kisses to Shiro’s cheek. “You need to use your words. We’ve talked about this.” Pidge tangled their fingers in Shiro’s hair, tugging gently. They smirked when they heard his breath catch, felt him grow hard.

 

“What do you want… Daddy?”

 

Shiro pulled Pidge into another kiss, rougher and sloppier than the first one. Pidge tugged harder at his hair, grinding down, and Shiro groaned into the kiss.

 

“Fuck me. Please, little one. Want you to fuck me.”

 

Pidge tilted their head. “Do you need me, Daddy? Do you need me to fuck you?”

 

Shiro nodded, and Pidge grinned. “Okay, I can do that for you. Strip, and lay down.” They got up to let Shiro adjust, grabbing the stuff they’d brought. Stripping down themselves, they got back on the bed, nudging Shiro’s legs apart.

 

“Before I do anything,” they said, “I need you to breathe. You’re too tense.”

 

Shiro swallowed hard, then took a shaky breath, exhaling slowly. Pidge watched him take one more before they poured a bit of lube on their fingers, sliding a finger inside of Shiro. Shiro tensed, then relaxed, but Pidge reminded them to breathe again.

 

Pidge thrusted their finger in for a few seconds before immediately adding a second one, pressing a soft kiss to Shiro’s thigh when he gasped. They crooked their fingers just so, and he cried out.

 

“Please, please, little one, please.”

 

“So impatient,” Pidge sighed, scissoring their fingers. Shiro trembled, clutching at them, and Pidge decided not to tease, knowing the lube had taken effect. The minute they were satisfied with two fingers, they added a third, twisting and spreading them, pressing against Shiro’s prostate until he sobbed.

 

“ _ Please! Please, little bird, fuck me!” _

 

“Okay, Daddy, okay. I’ve got you.” Pidge easily slipped on the strap-on, lubing it, lifting Shiro’s legs and lining the head of it with his opening. They pushed in, slowly and surely, Shiro groaning low. “Breathe, Daddy.”

 

Shiro took a shaky breath.

 

“You okay?” Pidge murmured.

 

“Y-Yes. You can m-move.”

 

Pidge nodded once, then began thrusting slow and hard, trying to find the right angle. They smirked when Shiro cried out, back arching, clutching at the sheets. There it was.

 

Picking up the pace, Pidge fucked him with every ounce of strength they had. Shiro bit his flesh arm to stifle his sobs, and for a moment, Pidge considered pushing his arm down, forcing him to let the castle hear how good it felt. They left it be, though. They didn’t want him to be embarrassed after.

 

With his Galra arm, Shiro grabbed his leaking member, stroking it in time with Pidge’s thrusts. He was close, they could tell - he fucked back on the strap-on. Lifting his leg, they bit down on the inside of his thigh, and with a muffle scream, he came, painting his lower abdomen with cum. Pidge fucked him through it, only slowing when he began to whimper and whine from overstimulation. They stopped, pressing soft kisses to the bite.

 

“You okay, Daddy?”

 

Shiro nodded, but Pidge tsked. “We really need to go over you using your words. Are you up for that?” When he nodded again, they frowned. “Daddy!”

 

The older man shivered at Pidge’s harsh tone. “Y-Yes, baby bird.”

 

Pidge moved back, allowing Shiro to turn onto his hands and knees, ass in the air. Pidge ran their palms down his ass cheeks, grabbing handfuls and soaking up the noises he made.

 

“I know you’re stressed, Daddy, so only ten. Count them for me, okay?”

 

“Y-Yes, little bird.”

 

“Color?”

 

“Green, green, green…” Shiro babbled, and Pidge smiled at how wrecked he sounded. Raising their hand, they struck the right cheek with a firm  _ smack.  _ Shiro gasped, whimpering. “One.”

 

Another smack, on the left cheek. “Two.”

 

Another smack, same cheek, “T-Three!” he cries, and Pidge doesn’t have to see his face to know tears are pouring down his cheeks. Pidge rains two blows in rapid succession, and Shiro bucked and cried, counting them out. Pidge continued the spanking, and when they got to ten, Shiro was a weeping mess, his cock hard and leaking once more. Pidge scuttled off the bed, grabbing the cooling gel from their bedside table and rubbing it into his reddened cheeks. Slowly, the skin began returning to a normal color.

 

“How are you doing, Daddy?” Pidge cooed.

 

“G-Good.”

 

“Can you handle one more round?”

 

“Y-Yes, please, please…”

 

Pidge pressed soft kisses to Shiro’s lower back before grabbing the lube and reapplying to the outside of Shiro’s hole and the strap-on. “Breathe.”

 

Shiro took a breath, crying out as Pidge slid back in. They didn’t wait for him to adjust, fucking him with quick, hard strokes, fingers digging into Shiro’s hips. Shiro was practically sobbing, begging  _ harder, faster, please please please _ .

 

“I’ve got you, Daddy, I’ve got you. So good for me, so good.”

“G-Gonna c-cum, baby bird, please, please, need-”

“Cum, Daddy, you can cum.”

 

Shiro fisted his leaking cock, stroking himself to noisy completion - Pidge was grateful they remembered the towel this time. Slowing down their strokes, they stopped, pulling out and letting go of Shiro’s hips. The older man slumped forward, trembling.

 

Pidge pressed kisses over his back and thighs, gently massaging his ass cheeks. Getting up, they took off the strap-on, going into the attached bathroom, dropping the toy in the sink to be cleaned later. They grabbed a washcloth and wet it with warm water, ringing it out before going back into the room. Shiro made a noise in the back of his throat as Pidge gently cleaned him up. When they were done, they eased Shiro onto his side, gathering up both towels and tossing them into corner to be dealt with later. Reaching under the bed, they grabbed a hidden bottle of water.

 

They coaxed Shiro up. “Drink this for me, Daddy.”

 

It took a moment, but Shiro responded, taking the bottle in his hand and draining half of it before handing it back to Pidge. They set it aside, kissing Shiro’s forehead and cheek before pulling him into a tender kiss. “So good for me, Daddy.”

 

Shiro hummed, and Pidge pushed him back down, getting up and pulling the blanket over him before redressing.

 

“Where you going?” Shiro mumbled into his pillow.

 

“To let the guys know that you’re going to be out for a while. They’re probably worried. I’ll be back.” With one last kiss, they grabbed the bottle of lube and left. The put the bottle back in Keith’s room, grabbing the note before heading to the training deck

 

Surprisingly, the boys were still there. Hunk was sitting off to the side, and Lance and Keith were sparring, but they stopped when Pidge entered.

 

“How’d it go?” Lance asked.

 

“He’s sleeping. He was tired and a little grumpy, he didn’t mean to be so hard on you Lance. Try not to hold it against him”

 

Lance shook his head, smirking. “It’s cool. Keith helped me with the move. I’m practically a master now.”

 

The other three paladins groaned, then laughed.

 

“You guys can keep training if you want, but I think I could use a bit more sleep, too.”

“Sure you don’t want to eat something? I could make lunch.” Hunk said, getting up from his spot.

“Thanks, Hunk, but I really am tired. I’ll eat later.” With a wave, Pidge left and headed back to Shiro’s room.

Shiro was curled up in a ball, snoring softly, and Pidge couldn’t contain their smile. Crawling into bed, they snuggled up to Shiro, chuckling as he immediately wrapped himself around them. They drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro woke slowly, a calm drowsiness clinging to him. Yawning, his eyes opened, and he stretched, pausing when someone next to him shifted. Looking down, he smiled at the familiar head of brown hair. He pressed a soft kiss to it, and the person shifted again.

 

“Hello, little bird.”

 

Pidge blinked up at him, smiling softly. “Hi, Daddy. How are you feeling?”

“Better. Thank you.” He propped himself up on one arm. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Only a couple of hours, I think.”

Shiro pursed his lips. He didn’t like being inactive when he didn’t have to be, but he was also grateful for the rest. Pidge craned their neck, kissing him.

 

“You needed sleep.” they said, as if they could read his mind. They probably could - that was how the whole thing started. Pidge was the one who noticed how his nightmares affected him. They were the one who confronted him about it, and suggested the “stress-relief;” Shiro had been against it at first, not wanting to take advantage of them, but that ended up solving it - Shiro  _ liked  _ giving up control as much as he liked being  _ in  _ control, and Pidge picked up on that. The first time he’d submitted, and they had called him Daddy, he’d nearly cum on the spot. “Baby bird” had also been their idea, a nice, gender-neutral pet name for him to use. The other kinks they found along the way, and in the end, it helped them both. They both got to release pent up energy, and Shiro got a reminder on how to communicate what he needed or wanted. There was no change in their dynamic outside of the bedroom like he’d feared. There wasn’t even mention of it. Pidge still recognized him as the leader, and it was a relief.

 

He kissed Pidge again, sighing. “I should apologize to Lance.”

 

They nodded. “You should.”

 

Shiro smirked. “I should thank you first, though.”

 

Pidge blushed. “You don’t have to-”

 

“I want to, baby bird.” shiro rolled them over until he was on top, pulling Pidge into a searing kiss. He kissed his way down their neck, pushing up their shirt and kissing down their stomach until he hit their shorts. Pulling them down, he pressed his tongue against their underwear.

 

Pidge gasped. “ _ Daddy.” _

 

Shiro pulled them down to join the shorts, pushing their legs open wide and diving in.

 

“ _ Daddy, ah-!” _

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro took a deep breath, walking into the kitchen. Everyone was there, talking animatedly over food.  _ A couple hours? Are you sure, Pidge?  _

 

Lance saw him first, his face lighting up. “Hey, Shiro! Glad you’re awake.”

 

Shiro smiled at Lance as he sat down at the table. “Thank you, Lance.”

 

“Are you feeling better? Pidge said you didn’t get a lot of sleep.” Keith said, pausing in his eating.

 

Shiro nodded. “I didn’t, but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. Pidge gave me a serious talk about “using my words” instead of just yelling. I apologize, especially to you, Lance.”

 

Lance waved a hand. “Water under the bridge.”

 

Hunk came in and sat down at the table. “Hey, where is Pidge? Still sleeping?”

 

Shiro couldn’t help the smile that slid onto his face. “They’ll be here in a minute, I just checked on them.” As if summoned, Pidge came in, yawning. They sat down at the table.

 

“There you are Pidge!” Lance said. “Did you really chew out Shiro about yelling at us? You’re brave.”

 

Pidge glanced at Shiro before shrugging, smiling. “I just reminded him that the best way to get what he wants is to use his words. No big deal.”

 

No big deal, huh? Shiro smiled to himself, remembering to remind them of that later on that night. Getting a plate of food, he jumped back into the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! For those of you following "Funky Space Lube," the stories aren't really "connected" on a certain timeline, so if you ever see a reference to another story, don't think about it too much. (Or do, whatever you prefer.)
> 
> Working on my requests as I can, stay tuned!


End file.
